A Game by RusAme
by maiTIRAMISU
Summary: Di rumah Amerika... "Aku bosan, nih." "Bahkan seorang Amerika bisa bosan dengan hamburger dan film produksi negaranya sendiri, da?" "Ck!—Ah! Ayo main!" "Main apa, da?" ...Dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati libur tengah dilanda kebosanan (Amerika doang, sih). Dan di keadaan seperti itulah, otak HERO seorang Amerika mengeluarkan ide brilian. "Ayo kita main 'siapa-pemimpin-hari-ini!"


Summary:

Di rumah Amerika... "Aku bosan, nih." "Bahkan seorang Amerika bisa bosan dengan hamburger dan film produksi negaranya sendiri, da?" "Ck!—Ah! Ayo main!" "Main apa, da?" ...Dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati libur tengah dilanda kebosanan (Amerika doang, sih). Dan di keadaan seperti itulah, otak HERO seorang Amerika mengeluarkan ide brilian. "Ayo kita main 'siapa-pemimpin-hari-ini'!"

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**A Game by RusAme © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Tak bermaksud menyinggung paham negara apapun. Dan apabila ada kesamaan nama, cerita, atau ANDA merasa ANDALAH karakter di cerita saya, segeralah berobat.**

* * *

Di rumah Amerika.

"Aku bosan, nih." lirih pemuda pirang berkacamata seraya berhenti melahap hamburger—yang notabene makanan favoritnya—dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam ke sofa empuk yang didudukinya, ia menutup mata.

Di hadapannya kini, sebuah film Hollywood terbaru tahun ini sedang diputar.

"Bahkan seorang Amerika bisa bosan dengan hamburger dan film produksi negaranya sendiri, da?" tanya pemuda berambut abu-abu di sampingnya, masih duduk dengan tegap menatap layar kaca di hadapannya dengan serius. "Aneh."

"Ck! _Bahkan_ seorang Rusia—yang selalu menyeringai dan berkata 'kolkolkol' dengan seramnya—bisa takut dengan adik perempuannya sendiri." balas pemuda pirang bernama Amerika itu, masih menutup matanya dengan malas. "Kita sama-sama aneh."

... Hening.

*Cling!* "Ah! Ayo main!" sorak si personifikasi negara 'hero' itu terduduk tegap tiba-tiba. Lengkap dengan lampu neon di sampingnya.

"Eh?" pemuda bernama Rusia itu akhirnya menoleh, ia tersenyum. "Main apa, da?"

Amerika terdiam, mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir.

Rusia ikut terdiam, menatap lekat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aha!" tiba-tiba—lagi—Amerika mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menandakan ia telah mendapat ide. Tanpa lampu itu lagi.

"Apa, da?"

"Ayo kita main 'siapa-pemimpin-hari-ini'!"

Personifikasi negara yang terkenal dengan pipanya itu mengernyitkan dahi, tanda tak mengerti.

Melihat ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya, Amerika pun memulai. "Jadi begini..."

Amerika memberi jeda. Melihat ekspresi serius dari pemuda—yang ternyata merangkap kekasihnya ini—membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa seluruh perhatian dan rasa keingin-tahuan Rusia terpusat padanya sekarang.

"Baiklah.., aturan permainan ini adalah… Kau!—personifikasi negara dengan paham komunis, dan aku!—personifikasi negara dengan paham liberalis, akan saling memimpin secara bergantian! Masing-masing mendapat kesempatan memimpin seharian penuh! Dan dalam memimpin, diharuskan menggunakan paham masing-masing! Itulah yang disebut pemimpin-hari-ini!" jelas Amerika berapi-api.

Tentu saja personifikasi negara satu ini begitu bersemangat, habis kalian tahu sendiri kalau paham liberalis-nya adalah paham yang paling dominan di seluruh negara belahan dunia saat ini.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, terdapat rasa ingin 'menaklukkan' personifikasi negara 'mother Russia' di hadapannya ini—walaupun ia kekasihnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja! Jika ia berhasil, pastilah dunia gempar. Tinggal potret wajah lesu sang lawan selama menjadi 'rakyat', sebar di dunia maya Hetalia, dan Trio Baltic pun akan langsung pindahan ke rumahnya!

Walau ini hanya permainan kecil-kecilan.

"Lalu, rakyatnya siapa, da?"

"Tentu saja yang kalah di antara kita!" jawab Amerika dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. "Bila aku yang memimpin hari ini, kau yang jadi rakyat. Begitu sebaliknya!"

"Oh, begitu…" Rusia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, da! Kita mulai dari besok ya, da!"

"Oke!"

* * *

**[Hari pertama]**

"Sebagai rakyat negara berpaham komunis, kau harus tunduk dengan apa yang aku—sebagai pemerintah—perintahkan, da!"

"Eh?" Amerika terdiam, pagi-pagi perasaannya sudah tidak enak saja.

Pagi ini, setelah mereka sarapan pagi dan sedikit berolahraga kecil, permainan yang mereka perbincangkan tadi malam pun dimulai.

Dengan bantuan 'suit' tiga kali, akhirnya yang memenangkan giliran pertama adalah Rusia, beserta pahamnya.

"Kau mengerti, da?"

Amerika masih terdiam, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud tunduk itu…

…

…

…

Jadi budak?

_What?_ Jadi budak di rumah sendiri?

_Oke, ini cuma permainan_, pikir Amerika.

"Ayo kita mulai saja, da!"

"B-Baik…"

Dan dimulailah permainan mereka kali ini.

Benar saja yang diperkirakan Amerika. Ia benar-benar dijadikan budak oleh Rusia sehari penuh! Bersih-bersih rumah, berbelanja, memijit Rusia, dan berbagai hal lain yang dilakukan layaknya seorang negara di bawah pemerintahan negara lain.

Atau bahasa kerennya, dijajah.

Dan satu hal yang paling parah menimpa Amerika hari ini adalah…

"Hari ini kau tak boleh makan satu hamburger pun, Amerika-_chan_~ Nanti ke-obesitas-anmu memburuk, da."

Seketika dunia terasa runtuh di mata Amerika. Hamburger, yang selama ini menjadi teman kencannya sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda psikopat satu ini, harus ia tinggalkan selama seharian penuh?

Amerika pun langsung pundung layaknya animasi-animasi buatan Jepang yang laku di pasar dunia.

_Sial, akan ku balas dia besok!_ pikir Amerika geram.

Ya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Amerika..."

"Apa?" Amerika yang sedang 'asik' pundung, menoleh dengan ketusnya.

"Ayo ke kamar."

"_W-What_?"

"Ikuti perintahku, da~"

"..." Amerika pun segera sweetdrop, _plus_ semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "B-Baiklah."

Dan kelanjutannya, bisa kalian tanyakan pada Hungary dkk yang daritadi sudah _standby_ di kamar Amerika.

* * *

**[Hari kedua]**

"Ya ya ya! Hari ini kau menjadi rakyatku! Rakyatku! HAHAHA! Dan sebagai rakyat negara berpaham liberalisme, kau harus—"

"Ya, aku tahu, da."

Amerika kembali terdiam.

Hari telah berganti, begitu pula 'kepemimpinan' dari permainan 'unik' dua pemuda tampan ini.

Waktunya Amerika balas dend—

"Rakyatmu demokrasi, kan, da?"

_Jleb!_ Ekspresi Amerika saat itu bisa digambarkan seperti (O.O")

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan senang hati menjadi rakyatmu, da~"

Ingin sekali rasanya Amerika berenang menyusuri sungai Amazonnya yang terkenal dengan beribu-ribu ikan piranha itu demi menuju rumah sang saudara, Kanada.

Benar saja dugaannya, seharian penuh Rusia bersantai-santai tanpa mengurus rumah. Sekalinya Amerika buka mulut untuk memerintah, Rusia langsung menyela dan 'mengingatkan': "Rakyat di negaramu tak suka di'paksa' layaknya rakyat di negaraku, kan, da?"

Ya, Amerika pun _headbang_ diam-diam dan kembali pundung di pojokan.

Rumahnya pun tak terbenahi barang sedikit pun oleh si 'rakyat'. Dan dengan penuh keprihatinan, Amerika pun menyesali usulan permainan _made by self_ itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Amerika."

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Amerika menjawab dengan ketusnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa pemerintahanmu lebih mementingkan kepentingan rakyat, da?"

"Eumn.., ku rasa iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sebelum menjawab, Rusia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang penuh arti bagi Amerika.

Senyum yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan yang biasa ia utarakan pada pemuda-awet-muda-yang-masih-diragukan-orientasinya-itu sambil terus berkata: "Become one with me, da~".

Dan pastinya senyum Rusia kali ini membuat Amerika menelan ludah saking gugupnya.

_Perasaanku tiba-tiba gak enak gini_, pikir Amerika sambil ber-_sweetdrop_ ria.

"Amerika, aku mau kita ke kamar."

"E-EH?!" _Tuhkan!_

"Ayolah, pemerintahanmu kan 'mengutamakan' rakyat~"

"T-Tapi—!"

Dan selanjutnya, tubuh Amerika yang memang lebih besar dibanding tubuh mungil Jepang, tetapi masih lebih kecil dibanding tubuh besar Rusia, berhasil terseret dengan mudahnya oleh 'rakyat' sendiri.

Kelanjutannya? Sama seperti hari pertama.

Jadi intinya, kalau mimpi kalian untuk menjadi personifikasi negara-negara kece seperti di Hetalia tercapai, jangan membawa-bawa paham dalam permainan macam usulan si Amerika ini.

Dia yang usul, dia yang rugi.

"AHHH—NNH!" teriakan Amerika pun kembali menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

Sampai-sampai si alis-tebal-Inggris yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Amerika dengan niat berkunjung hari ini, mengurungkan niatnya seketika dan kembali pulang dengan trauma yang cukup mendalam.

_Amerika, kau sedang apa sampai 'mendesah' begitu?_ pikir Inggris sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

**~FIN~**

* * *

SAYA TAHU SAYA GAK JELAS! TIDAAAK! *dilemparpipa*

Gomen, minna. Entah kenapa otak _absurd_ saya memberi saya hidayah untuk membuat cerita gaje ini.

Untuk debut pertama kali saya di site ini...

Tapi! Ini sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun, negara apapun! Serius!

Jadi, siapapun yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak di sini(?) MAAFKAN SAYAAA!

Okeh, karna cerita ini tidak menarik, maka saya mohon reviewnya(?)

Sekian dari maiTiramisu, apabila ada salah-salah kata yang membuat anda-anda jengkel, gomenasai!

Sekali lagi reviewnya dimohon, kritik yang membangun, ya, minna^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~!


End file.
